


【红铁】喵

by oasis2616



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Animalization, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: ※给柯子的生贺※铁虎猫化，原作之下加入一丁点儿魔法（amazing）※傻白甜！傻白甜！！傻白甜！！！
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nagumo Tetora
Kudos: 1





	【红铁】喵

**Author's Note:**

> ※给柯子的生贺
> 
> ※铁虎猫化，原作之下加入一丁点儿魔法（amazing）
> 
> ※傻白甜！傻白甜！！傻白甜！！！

鬼龙红郎在路边捡了一只猫。 

这是个意外，他想。 

或许这样的自白太简洁了。那么…他边缝补着手中的粉红色蕾丝边连衣裙边想。 

事件的主角心有灵犀地抬头冲他看了看，然后正儿八经打了个喷嚏。 

冷着了吗？面无表情的红郎隐隐有种煞气，屈起前爪揉着小鼻子的猫不忿再次看向他，这回却是被这副模样吓得愣住，视线定得久了红郎难免在意起来，稍微停下针线活儿开始打量这个小家伙。 

咋看之下不过是只通身被黑毛覆盖的普通黑猫罢了，但仔细观察不难从中分辨出几道横亘在两耳间的暗红——或许仅仅由于沾上污迹而显得暗，红郎想了想起身拎起猫走进浴室。 

他打算给小家伙洗个澡。 

翻出搁置在角落铺尘多日的木澡盆，待装满温水红郎才后知后觉记起猫是种厌水的生物，但为时已晚，他拎着猫脆弱的后颈的手忽地一松，溅起的那阵水花便抹过他的衣摆留下湿漉漉的痕迹。鬼龙红郎沉默了大概三秒钟，在黑猫扑闪扑闪的注目下迅速脱掉衣服丢到一旁的洗衣篮里。 

猫好像害羞了一般耷拉着脑袋，身体却不自然地左右扭动。 

“过来。”木盆的尺寸足以让猫伸展整个身体，红郎本以为它会发出磨砂般的高音胡乱扑腾四肢企图逃出水盆，未曾料想那猫会泡在水里一脸享受，偶尔用脊骨分明的后背蹭着红郎涂抹沐浴液的手。 

尽管内心对现状的疑惑像气球一样越涨越大，红郎仍旧端出他以不变应万变的作风。不过是只比较奇怪的猫而已，没必要大惊小怪的。他便安然继续替猫洗澡的工作。 

南云铁虎正面临着此生第一个特大刺激。他觉得自己快要爆炸了。 

首先，今天早上，他变成了一只猫。你没看错就是变成了一只猫！你以为是老虎吗！虎猫同科啊！！

刚睡醒脑袋比较迷糊，他尽力在混乱成一团浆糊的记忆中翻找出相关信息，稍微整理以后他对显现出来的真相无语相对。 

今天是周六，昨天下午由于队长的不定期爆发的热血而进行了流星队的突发练习，直到结束铁虎才发现已经过了饭点，转身想要邀请其他队员一同去填饱肚子却看到深海前辈说着pukapuka要去补充水份连包都不拿就走出练习室（他想应该是去喷水池那边），仙石君一脸遗憾地表示在下有事先失陪了接着边冲他做了个手势边快步跑走（他猜那个应该是遁地术），回头试图跟队长沟通，可惜的是守沢正拍着高峯的肩指出对方在刚刚的排练中个别地方还是没能放开动作需要留下来继续练习，他张了张口没能说出自己的邀请，改而鼓励翠君要加油后便告辞了。

边擦汗边往校门方向走的铁虎途径演剧部部室时突然听到从里面传出一声惨叫，在正义感的驱使下顾不得体力还没恢复他直接一脚踹开门，准备喊出“发生什么事了”的前一刻一个人影闪现伴着弱弱的“对不起”猛地撞上他的肩膀，条件反射地扶住门框，还没看清到底是谁的动作怎么粗鲁，他的眼前就冒出一道刺眼的光直直地打到他身上，这下子他再也没力气站稳了，倒在地上失去意识前他隐约听到有人的声音在说：

“哎呀，打错了呀——真是amazing——”

他记起锅主了。

可是，醒来的时候一切都还正常的啊。铁虎分明记得他被练习完毕的守沢和高峯从地上叫醒之后确认过自己没有任何不适，守沢还问是不是练习太累才会走着走着就睡着了。

那为什么早上起床才会……才会变成猫呢？！难道这个魔法是调了定时吗？！不不不……有魔法这件事本来就很奇怪了！而且为什么FINE的日日树会魔法啊！！！

需要纠结的点太多，明显不适合现在这个状态下的自己思考。他犹豫片刻，决定在吓到家人之前先跳窗逃掉，只是他并不清楚发生在自己身上的魔法（他已经接受这世上真的有魔法的设定了）究竟会持续多长时间，即便鼓起勇气跑到大街上了，可他根本不清楚自己应该去哪儿、还能去哪儿。

眼看临近中午，肚子终于熬不住一个夜晚的空荡荡以及一个早上的体力消耗，不争气地咕咕叫着。他拖着愈发沉重的身子爬进在某个巷口幸运发现的纸箱子，蜷缩着身躯，自欺欺人地以为这样就能减轻饥饿感。

铁虎想，他现在的模样一定很像一只可怜的流浪猫，啊不对，他现在就是猫了。努力把身躯越缩越小，他甚至开始猜测自己到底会不会就这么死掉。

“这是什么？猫？”阴影将纸箱覆盖，他听到窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，来人大抵是蹲下了，触碰他的手掌是那般温暖，情不自禁便往那边磨蹭，“怎么会在这种地方……要带回去吗？”

——等等这个声音！？

铁虎忽然意识到对方自言自语的声线跟自己日日相对的前辈过分相似，艰难地撑起眼皮昂着头去察看。

——大将！？！？

鬼龙红郎轻而易举地揪着他的后颈揽至怀里，也没理会他因为早上一轮奔波而弄得脏兮兮的皮毛，更不可能知道此刻呆在他臂膀中的猫正是无比崇拜自己的空手部后辈。

虽说那个日日树涉是罪魁祸首，但不得不提南云铁虎其实有打从心底地感谢他。比如说被大将抱着带回家，比如说跟大将在浴室里坦诚相对。

尽管他现在只是一只猫。

——我感觉我要窒息了。

感觉自己要窒息的铁喵拍打着木盆里的水硬生生让猫眼瞪成死鱼眼，水声啪嗒啪嗒的，刚转身去处理湿掉的衣服的红郎稍微困惑地回头，叹着气把脑袋泡进水里的猫往上提了提：“都说洗完才能吃饭。”

猫抬头看向他，金茶色的眼瞳中闪着泪光，或许那只是沾在脸颊的水珠造成的错觉，但红郎依然起了恻隐之心，把湿漉漉的猫拎出盆子，扯过毛巾将皮毛擦得半干，轻柔而缓慢发动作令猫的内心再度感动得一塌涂地。

——我感觉我要起飞了。

浑身软绵绵使不出半分力的猫走着不成形的猫步，飘飘然犹如在云端闲逛，最终不孚自己的希望啪的一声地以下巴先着地之姿摔倒。

铁喵开始理解高峯最初会对流星队的排练动作喊着好羞耻好丢脸好想死了。

我现在也好想死……背靠着大将小腹嘴里嚼着小鱼干的铁喵如此想着。

刚才那一摔险些把他魂儿都给摔出来，瘫在地上一动不动的模样大抵是把红郎吓到了，当下一手捞起猫探查，确定没有大碍后跟猫四眼相对半晌，红郎放弃了让猫自己吃东西的打算，改而放到自己腿上亲手给它喂回家途中买的小鱼干。

就像小时候喂妹妹吃饭一样呢。不间断地将鱼干塞进猫的口中，红郎意外萌生这样的想法。

用吹风机把毛完全吹干的时候已将近饭点，接完电话的红郎听到妹妹今晚在同学家露宿后眼睛下意识看向正用脑袋蹭着红月的演出服的猫，他本来准备等妹妹回家了再问她想不想养猫的，刚刚在电话里也没来得及问，看来只能推迟到明天了。

红郎暂时不希望猫被发现，于是将它关在房里匆匆跟父母用过晚餐再赶回去。所幸的是猫不吵也不闹，他不由得蹲下身摸摸对方的脑袋以作表扬，猫却因而变得兴奋起来，不仅喵喵乱叫，甚至试图直立地往上挥舞着两只前爪，暖暖的两团肉球顺势搭上他的手腕。

好…好可爱。红郎用空出来的手擦了擦鼻下，决定跟猫玩一会儿再去做新衣服。

专心于缝纫的红郎几近忘却了时间流逝，直至感知到搁在腿上的小脑袋不再乱动，他才从中抽出心神低头去看。

猫睡着了。

在灯光下他打量着熟睡的猫，在浴室的时候他没看错，洗干净后光滑油亮的皮毛确实是黑中掺了些红，越看越像那个分外崇拜自己的后辈的发色。但红郎深知这只会是巧合，这个世界上怎么可能会有人变成猫呢。

其实这是可以的，而且他的面前就有一个活生生的例子，只是他没亲眼目睹日日树●对南云●●做过些什么罢了。

红郎发觉时间不早了，便停下手中的忙活，小心翼翼地把猫脑袋搬离自己的腿又再轻轻抱起放到床边的毯子上，待洗漱完关灯前他特地多瞧了猫几眼，确定没把它吵醒才按下灯键。

即使妹妹不想养猫，他养也不错。

第二天早上红郎起床的时候，猫却不见了。

红郎心情有些抑郁，然而一周一次的空手部部活时他发现自己的后辈对fine的抱怨忽地增多，忿忿不平的表情让他不知为何想起了上周六捡到的猫。他没对后辈提起这件事，只是当后辈开始跟他述说演剧部部长又怎样迫害自己的同班同学时他抬起手，揉了揉那摇来晃去的脑袋。

他的后辈就这么愣住，冷不丁地道出了一声“喵”。

FIN.


End file.
